criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Molten Hell
Molten Hell is the 28th case in St Ronde and the 28th case overall in criminal case. It takes place in the Merz Mountains district. it is the 6th case of the district Plot After learning a bit more about The Dragon and Harvey Merz's relationship, the team got a call that under a construction site molten iron was flowing underground, and they need to police's help. The team went to the sewers under the construction site and found the molten iron...and a dead man. They quickly identified the man as Keyon Johnson who was a suspect in a case two cases back they team quickly deduces that this was murder, and quickly got the head architect of the construction Daniel Harold on the suspect list. Daniel said that he had no idea who Keyon was, but felt remorseful for his death as if he kept a better look on the pipes maybe this would've never have happened! Daniel explained that the pipes had molten iron because the person who ordered the building to be built wanted the molten iron to be carefully regulated. So they could use it to show off. Daniel said the person who ordered the building to be built was Barbara Merz, the Deputy Mayor, the team felt a tad awkward adding the Deputy Mayor to the suspect list, but decided it was the best choice of action. Barbara said that she wanted it the built for the high members of St Ronde. Barbara had no idea who Keyon was, and cared even less when she learned that Keyon was African-american. The team then searched the construction Site for more clues. There they discovered that Mayor Atonas was on the site. Legis said that he wanted to check put how the construction was going as that was his job was Mayor. When he learned of Keyon's death, he was shocked. He said that Keyon was like a son to him. Keyon, despite being. Viewtuber, helped Legis as the eye of the people. Which was why he wanted there to be more technological freedom in St Ronde. Legis said that he will miss Keyon The team were called to the construction site again when Daniel was arguing with politician, Freddie Merz. The team interveaned and decided to question Freddie about why he was there, Freddie said that he was goining to meet a ViewTuber named Keyon here. The team then informed him that Keyon was murdered. Freddie was shocked at this. He cpuldn't believe it. That crime was still rampant. Freddie begged the team to find who murdered Keyon Johnson. The team also talked to Deputy Mayor Merz. Barbara said that she did meet Keyon. She said that Keyon was throwing his camera all arpind the place and even in his recording studio. She finished by saying that this was why blacks should have never gotten civil rights, something that the team very much disagreed with. After discovering the killers love of granola bars, the team went to investigate the victim's studio. There they added Nicole's ex-husband Carl Yoohansen to wthe suspect list. Carl said that when he taught at Washridge, Keyon was one of his students, be was a bright one. Carl took a liking to Keyon quickly, but after he graduated he never saw Keyon again. The team also spoke to Mayor Atonas. Apparently, Keyon and Legis got into an argument. The Mayor said that Keyon wanted to help him more, bit Legis was afraid what that'd do with his friendship to the Deputy Mayor. Who he needs to maintain a friendship with if things are to run smoothly in St Ronde. He hates the fact that his last interaction with Keyon was an argument. The team then decided to re investigate the victim's studio. Where they then questioned Carl about his blackmail letter dated to a day before the murder. Carl was furious he said that Keyon had no right to try to blackmail him, the great Carl Yoohansen, when asked about the content of the blackmail letter, Carl brushed them off saying that he pleads the 5th. the team then talked with Freddie about his friendship with the victim. Freddie said that Keyon and him got along well. Keyon had a fantastic sense of humor, and Keyon opened his eyes. Freddie admitted that his wife, Barbara, was racist and that was a major factor that made Freddie marry her. they were both racist, but Keyon opened his eyes and Freddie says he sees the error of his ways, and will make sure his wife sees the error of her ''ways soon. Finally, the team talked to Daniel again. Daniel said that he and Keyon used to be inseparable. especially in college. the two men drifted apart when they went on their own ways through their careers. Daniel now realizes that Keyon was the same person who got murdered, and now feels even worse for Keyon and wishes he never drew apart from him. The team then arrested Daniel for the murder Upon admitting involvement, Daniel admitted that he killed Keyon, but twas an accident. Daniel explained that he was checking under the construction site to find the molten iron leak, and saw Keyon filming it Daniel called out to Keyon to find out why he was filming the iron, but Keyon jumped and fell into the Molten iron. Daniel tried to help Keyon, but it was fruitless he just sank further into it, so he called the police about the molten iron, too cowardly to admit it was him. Judge Cartwright, however, didn't believe a word Daniel said, and sentenced him to death in 20 days for Keyon's murder. The team was shocked at Kane's unjust sentence THe chief along with the player immediately confronted Kane about his sentence. Kane told them that he knew Daniel was telling the truth. and after laughing a bit. Kane said that when he sentenced Seikoh to death, Kane felt a sense of ecstasy he hadn't felt in years, and since Daniel was building a building for Barbara Merz he decided to sentence him to death. Kane also pointed out that due to special legal circumstances granted by the Supreme court the Judge is the only one who can sentence people in St Ronde excluding the Substitute judge, but there has never been a need for the sub judge in the entire history of St Ronde. the Chief was frustrated that Kane was correct he is essentially the only one who can control St Ronde's legal system. And, while they can try to get the sub judge to revise these sentences they can't due to the last sub judge dying 60 years ago, there is no way to stop him. and they can't focus on judge Cartwright right now, because The Dragon and Harvey Merz are still on the loose. on that note Ethan De Priest entered the station claiming to have evidence against THe Dragon when asked what he means, Ethan said that the alias The Dragon was used last in 1998 to evict millions of people from New York to St Ronde, and he found the evidence in Keyon's studio. when the team investigated the studio they found a file that detailed who had owned that place and when, and, to the teams shock, the person who handed ownership of the house in 2015 was Carol Merz. Carol said that just beause she handed ownership of the house dosen't mean she's a scam artist, and told the team to buzz off. The chief then asked the player if he'd like to join him to visit Daniel. Daniel was glad to see the team as he knew they were on his side. Daniel was already beaten up with several cuts and bruises on his face and even disheveled hair. Daniel said the guards here would take any excuse to attack and beat up a death row inmate. Jean told Daniel that Devin and George Arias are going to disguise as prison guards and will let him out of death row. but only into protective custody in the police station. Daniel could hardly believe his ears when he heard that. and was ecstatic to be released from death row. later on, Devin, George, and the player came down, disguised as prison guards and let Daniel out to take him to protective custody in the police station. They nearly got spotted by the warden and Kane Cartwright himself, but they made it to the station where Chief Richardson very strictly told Daniel that he can only stay inside the station, and he will go back to prison once the Kane and Dragon situation is dealt with. Daniel understood and was very grateful that the team saved his life. Jean Richardson was worried that she made the wrong choice, maybe they could've cought THe Dragon and stop KAne within 20 days, but didn't want to risk it. Jean then told the player to keep an eye out for The Dragon, Harvey, and Kane. Summary '''Victim: Keyon Johnson' Weapon: Molten iron killer: Daniel Harold Suspects Daniel Harold The suspect eats Macrons The suspect can sew Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a tie The suspect has a Molten iron burn Barbara Merz The suspect eats Macrons The suspect can sew Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a tie Legis Atonas The suspect eats Macrons The suspect can sew Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a tie Freddie Merz The suspect eats Macrons Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a tie The suspect has a molten iron burn Carl Yoohansen The suspect can sew The suspect eats Macrons Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a tie The suspect has a molten iron burn Quasi-suspects Kane Cartwright Ethan De Priest Carol Merz Killer's profile The killer eats Macrons The killer wears a tie The killer can sew The killer has brown eyes The killer has a molten iron burn Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde